A method for operating a braking system of a vehicle and a control device for this type of braking system are described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2012 222 978. The braking system in question includes a master brake cylinder and two brake circuits, each with a storage chamber and two wheel brake cylinders, a wheel outlet valve designed as a switching valve being associated with each of the wheel brake cylinders. By opening at least one of the wheel outlet valves for each brake circuit, the aim is to prevent an increase in brake pressure in the particular brake circuit, despite an actuation of a brake pedal, connected to the master brake cylinder, by a driver of the vehicle.